Wardrobe Monsters
by kittyreilly
Summary: Two days after Flora comes to live in London, Luke hears her crying in the night, and decides it is a gentleman's duty to make a lady feel better...but even if it means wandering into her bedroom? Cute, fluffy one-shot, but no real romance for a change ;


**A/N: Minnasan annyeong, amigo-samas :P (Pavel impression FTW!) Not much of a story, but I've had the idea for a while...meaning since last year...-.-  
>Read and review, noonas, unnis, oppas and hyungs!<br>Au revoir ;)  
>BetsyFriday =D<strong>

**P.S: My best friend Kasha just got an FF account! Her pen-name is kwednesday and I think she's an awesome writer, so please check her out! :D Muy Bien! **

**Wardrobe Monsters!**

She was a curious person - that girl in the room across the hallway. One minute she's strong, independent and, dare he say it, rather feisty, the next minute she's a fragile wreck of a creature, hiding behind those she trusts to excape the attention of strangers, inquizzitive about who she was.

Luke could barley even recognise the shy young girl who had come to live with them just a day ago as the stranger who had been stalking them round the village the week before.

He was yet to learn so much about her, about which of her personalities was the true one - he quietly hoped that neither was who she really was...after all, there'd be an awkwardness between them anyway, as he'd never really known a girl _properly _before, and if she was either really rough or really shy, this was never going to work out, was it?

That's when he heard the sniffling and slight wimpering noises coming from her room (A/N: for the purpose of this story, Professor Layton's house has really thin walls! - BetsyFriday :P) - It was strange, as it wasn't as if she had a cold, or not as far as he knew, anyway.

He got out of his bed and pulled on his dressing gown, being careful not to step on the creaky floorboards as he went. He didn't really know what he was going to do - would he just walk over to her door and listen in to see if she was alright, or would he go in and ask her? Maybe it wasn't even Flora's room the noises were coming from - maybe they had burgalars...and maybe the burgarlars had a cold...

As he edged open the door and tip-toed across the hallway, the noises got a little louder, until he eventually decided that it was Flora's room that was the source of it - was Flora crying?

Luke pressed his ear up gently against her bedroom door - there was definitley the sound of quiet crying...not a full-on wailing banshee cry, but decidedly not a tearless pretend cry, either. He raised a closed fist towards the wood and tapped on the door, slightly...

"Flora?" he whispered.

No answer. He gave the door another knock and repeated her name, just to check she had heard him.

"Flora?" said Luke, just a tiny bit louder...

Still no answer.

Luke pushed slowly on the handle and crept into the room...

"I-I'm sorry, Flora...it's silly - I just wanted to check you were okay..."

He could just about make out the blurred shape of a girl sitting up in the darkness.

"I didn't mean to wake you." whispered Flora - there was a warbly tone in her voice, with a strange, broken sound. "I'm okay, I think...it was just - well, something or nothing, I suppose..."

Luke felt at this point that it was his duty as a gentleman to walk over to her, even though the fact he'd wandered into a young lady's room without her prior permission cancelled out the politeness of it.

"You were crying." declared Luke, with slight haste in case he was wrong, but Flora didn't deny it:

"Yes, but I'm okay, now..." she muttered, running her finger across the bottom of her eye to eliminate any sign of tears...Luke was suprised at her honesty. He had previously thought most young ladies such as Flora would appreciate a gentleman to pester them for the truth, but Flora always seemed to go for straight-up telling the truth, which was a strange fact considering she had spent so much time having to lie in St. Mystere, due to her Father's eccentric way of finding her a family.

"Flora..." he said, sitting at the end of her bed, "do you want to...talk about it?"

She looked up at him - the little bit of light that was coming through the window from the street lamps reflected a glint of sadness in her eyes...

"Maybe..." she muttered, "but you'll think it's stupid..."

"I'd never think you were stupid, Flora! I won't laugh or anything. What sort of gentleman would I be?"

She laughed quietly as he moved further up the bed and sat beside her...

"Alright, but you must promise not to laugh at me."

"Understood."

"I...I had a nightmare..."

"That's not stupid."

"That isn't why I was crying..."

"Go on, then."

"I used to have nightmares all the time - I'm used to it. Unfortunatley, I'm also used to having someone tell me it was just a dream and it's all gonna be okay and just generally make me feel better...even when I'd lost both parents there was Dahlia there. I think I took her for granted, and now all I can think about is how I resented her when she was the only thing I had left...and now I'm miles and miles away from her. It just upset me..." she said, looking at him sadly... "Also - I'm really scared of the ghosts in my wardrobe..."

Luke hastily put an arm around his new friend and smiled at her. "That's not stupid at all, Flora...apart from the ghost bit - that's pretty stupid...but, hey - I can help you with that!"

Flora laughed - it had been so long since she'd had a real conversation with somebody, and she was interested in getting to know Luke...after all, following him around and saying nothing but 'stay away from the tower' hadn't left much room for introductions!

"Listen," started Luke, playfully wiping away what was left of her tears. "You don't have to worry - you're with us now, in London, and we're not going to let any harm come to you - caused by a ghost or otherwise!"

She giggled at him - why had she felt shy around the Professor and Luke? The Professor was obviously going to take good care of her, and Luke seemed so nice and kind - and funny! She hadn't met any two people who were so lovely since her parents had passed away, and she realised that there had never been any need to be worried...

"Thank you, Luke" she said, squeezing her stuffed bunny, ignoring any worries that being 14 and still sleeping with a cuddly toy was silly.

Luke got up from the bed and walked towards the door "You're welcome - and remember, I'm your friend, and I'll never think what you say is stupid."

...and, all of a sudden, those imaginary ghosts in the wardrobe disappeared from Flora's mind and she could settle back down to sleep.

**I'm sorry it's so short - I just thought it was a nice idea, and it sort of seemed like something Luke would do if he thought Flora was upset, so I just thought I'd give it a go :)  
>Read, review and follow my Twitter (BetsyFriday, as usual with all my usernames XD)!<br>Love youuuu! =D**


End file.
